1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee airbag device that includes a knee airbag that is inflated and deployed from a column cover for a steering column to restrain the knees of an occupant, when a collision occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various knee airbag devices have been proposed to protect the knee portion of an occupant. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-37003 (JP-A-2002-37003) describes a knee airbag device in which an airbag module is disposed inside a column cover for a steering column. In the knee airbag device, a tear portion formed in the column cover is torn by an airbag inflation pressure, and thus, an airbag door is opened. A knee airbag is inflated and deployed from an opening formed by opening the airbag door, to restrain the knees of the occupant.
However, in the above-described knee airbag device, because the column cover is made of a relatively rigid resin material, the airbag door may strongly press the knees of the occupant when the knee airbag is inflated and deployed. Accordingly, in view of this, the above-described knee airbag device needs to be improved.